


Escape Room Exo Two

by jonginseoul



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Death, Dismemberment, Gore, Horror, M/M, Other, extreme violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23740447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonginseoul/pseuds/jonginseoul
Summary: One creator, one innocent. This hunting season you will decide the fate of these nine men as you witness their tragic ending, their life is in your hands, be careful.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

_**Welcome back, are you ready to have fun?** _

**KEEP IN MIND:**

Your job is to kill the creator and save the innocent.

A poll will determine who you kill, kill the guilty AND the creator, save the innocent.

Every day a chapter will be released, and also a death file of the killed player of that day.

The hints revealed on twitter are about the creator AND the innocent.

Hints about the rest of the guilty players will be revealed in the chapters to come.

On twitter you can vote on the poll that is released after every chapter.

@EXOESCAPEROOM2


	2. BACKGROUND STORIES 1 - 4.

**KIM JONGIN | 23**

Down and down they went, the tears staining his shirt and wetting his cheeks. With a little bit of luck, he would stop crying within the next few minutes, that’s how it always went. As his eyes scanned the row of seats before him, his sight landed on Yixing eventually. He looked peaceful like this, it brought a comforting smile on his lips. Finally back home, finally able to see Baekhyun again, and of course his friends. But mostly Baekhyun, his first love. Jongin took out his phone and stared at the lock screen, a photo of him, the one he loved. He was smiling, holding up two fingers in a peace sign. Their first date, he remembered it vaguely. As Jongin looked at the screen with a blank stare, the pilot announced that their flight was about to land. ‘’Hey, wake up’’ He tapped on Yixing’s shoulder, who stirred awake. Oh god he was back home, wasn’t he?

**PARK CHANYEOL | 22**

He bit his lip nervously, pacing around his bedroom. That wasn’t his smartest move, he had to admit. But a guy in love would do anything, right? At that exact moment, Sehun waltzed in. ‘’Hey they happy camper, ready to go?’’ Chanyeol saw that bright smile, and let out a shaky breath. Sehun looked dashing, that was the guy he fell for, right? ‘’Yeah i’m ready, are you?’’ He walked up to the latter and planted a kiss on his cheek. ‘’Sure am, I’ll wait downstairs for you alright?’’ And with those words, Sehun disappeared, and Chanyeol was left with his bothering thoughts. He loved Sehun, maybe that was all that mattered. Yeah, that must be it. Chanyeol straightened his shirt and made his way down the steps, somewhat ready for the party that was about to unfold.

**KIM MINSEOK | 25**

The train was unusually quiet on this Saturday Evening. Where was everybody? Minseok gripped the bottle of wine a little tighter, pressing his eyes shut tightly. His breathing picked up, he could feel it coming. ‘’God not now, please not now’’ His chest tightened and his head felt heavy. As much as he tried to open his eyes, his vision was too blurry to see anything. Because of the lack of sight, he never noticed that the train came to a halt and stirred back on, having passed another station. ‘’Hey, are you alright?’’ Minseok nearly jumped out of his skin as he heard Jongdae’s voice. His eyes shot open, staring directly at his friend. ‘’M-me, yeah i’m fine’’ Wiping his sweaty, shaky hands on his pants, he forced out a smile to reassure the other. ‘’You look pretty pale, you think you can handle tonight?’’ Jongdae’s tone was comforting yet goofy, Minseok was scared. ‘’I’ll manage, just a bit panicky’’

**DO KYUNGSOO | 23**

‘’Is this too much, what do you think?’’ Kyungsoo held his chin with two fingers as he studied his work. ‘’It looks great, i guess’’ Baekhyun commented, never looking from his phone. ‘’Thanks for the feedback, headass’’ Kyungsoo adjusted the banner just a bit more. He was in charge of the party planning, something he has never done before. But it kept his mind off the actual party for a while, something he needed desperately at the moment. He didn’t want to think about seeing him, he didn’t want to, but Jongin and Yixing were coming back after a year, he had to be there. ‘’I’m going out for a bit’’ Baekhyun called out. ‘’Be back in 30 minutes, i think they landed already’’ Some grumbling could be heard from the latter. Kyungsoo simply stood there, staring at the flashy ‘WELCOME BACK’ banner. Why today, why now?


	3. BACKGROUND STORIES 5 - 9.

**BYUN BAEKHYUN | 23**

As he closed the door behind him, leaving Kyungsoo to stare at the party decorations like a creep, he finally felt nervous for the first time that day. He hadn’t felt it before, not before nor after it happened. It was still a mystery as to why Jongin would ever go to China with Yixing, he had nothing to do in China? No business or anything? It was still a mystery, but he was coming back home today, and everyone knew. Even if they didn’t say anything, they knew. Baekhyun cursed softly under his breath, running a sweaty hand trough his hair. He loved Jongin, right? Yes he did, he was happy, he was excited. Opening the door, Baekhyun stepped back into Kyungsoo’s home, the cold wrapping around him as the AC cooled the place down. Outside was warm, but Baekhyun has been cold for weeks now. ‘’When are they arriving?’’ Kyungsoo looked back at him. ‘’An hour’’ Here we go.

**OH SEHUN | 22**

Sehun was blooming, happiness surrounding him like a warm blanket in the cold. Everything was good, everything was alright. He looked up and saw Chanyeol heading down the steps, somewhat a worried look on his face. But Sehun chose to ignore it, there was no reason to be worried. The boy patted Chanyeol on the shoulder, smile growing on his lips. ‘’You look handsome’’ Chanyeol smiled back down at him, taking the hint that tonight nothing should break him down. ‘’You too darling’’ Sehun’s heart was blooming, he had no idea that nothing was alright. He put on a brave face, everything was alright, everything was good. Everything was alright, everything was good. His eye twitched as he took Chanyeol’s hand, stepping into the warm night.

**ZHANG YIXING | 24**

He was afraid, afraid to see him. Yixing rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as the plane landed, a slight shock as it bounced down on the ground, coming to a halt after a few minutes. His trip to China had been emotional, the burial of his sister being the main reason he went. He doesn’t want to think about it, please no. His eyes traveled over to Jongin, who popped a pill into his mouth. ‘’What’s that?’’ Jongin turned towards him, brow raised. ‘’This? Some medicine for a stomach ache, i’m kind of nervous to see everyone’’ Yixing took that answer, but seeing the pills took that fright and engulfed him whole. All passengers stood and took their bags, Yixing and Jongin followed along and gathered their belongings and stepped off the plane. Yixing took a shaky breath, his feet about to hit South Korean ground again. Here he goes.

**KIM JUNMYEON | 25**

The cherry blossom tree in front of Kyungsoo’s home was dying, the pink petals turning a grayish brown. Weird, for this time of year, cherry blossoms were supposed to bloom during this season. Junmyeon continued to stare at the tree, anything to not step trough that door. This house was the last he wanted to be, but he wanted to see what was going to happen tonight, it was going to be a spectacle. Maybe he might even confront him, him who deceived him. He was finally free after 2 years, but revenge was not something he yearned for tonight. Not tonight, maybe tomorrow. Hands pushed down deeply into his pockets, letting out a long sigh that came from his core, and he walked up to the door.

**KIM JONGDAE | 23**

Minseok didn’t look alright, not a part of this world, separated from reality. But so was he, they both were. His little brother, oh god, how would he ever recover from this tragedy? Jongdae took out his phone and went straight to the photo app. Scrolling through the gallery, his eyes landed on her, her face and her beautiful body. The picture was haunting, and he quickly closed the app and locked his phone. Don’t look, never look at it again, it’ll only make you upset. Jongdae looked back up at Minseok, who was slightly shaking. ‘’We’re almost there Min, you ready?’’ The older nearly jumped out his skin, again, at his words. Strange, but not unusual. The last station came into view, and in the far distance he could see the bright lights of Kyungsoo’s home. Here we go, don’t be afraid.


	4. CHAPTER ONE.

Dark clouds covered the sky above them, the warm night covering the grounds and filling the group with bliss. The group stood in the backyard of Kyungsoo’s family home, chatting away and pretending nothing was wrong, everything was alright and everything was fine. So many secrets, none of them spoke about it, their lips were sealed. They danced around the truth in a perfect circle, their lies on the tip of their tongue’s but never tipping over the edge. They would never tell, they would never say, everything was alright and everything was fine. The bright fairy lights hanging above masked the disgusting truth, but at least it looked pretty, Kyungsoo did a good job.

Chanyeol and Sehun walked in, hand in hand in. All of them were silent, no one dared to say a thing. They all knew, they weren’t going to tell. ‘’Hey guys!’’ Sehun was brightly smiling, nothing seemed to be wrong. Everything was fine, right? Kyungsoo took the first approach for everyone. ‘’So glad you two are on time, Sehun can you grab some more beer from the fridge? We’re almost out’’ Sehun took no time, slapping Kyungsoo on the shoulder and walking back in. The rest stared at Chanyeol, who landed his eyes on Baekhyun. Baekhyun was just sipping on his beer in a corner of the backyard. Junmyeon sat by him, accompanied by Minseok and Jongdae. ‘’They’re gonna be here any minute now, aren’t they’’ Junmyeon smiled at him, nodding his head. ‘’Ten minutes or so, we should get ready’’ Minseok and Jongdae agreed, standing from the table.

Yixing and Jongin stepped off the train platform, their luggage trailing behind them. ‘’Glad to be home?’’ Jongin asked, sly smile dancing on his lips. Yixing shrugged, not knowing how he really felt. ‘’It’s alright, are you glad to see Baekhyun again?’’ It was Jongin’s turn this time. ‘’Yeah i am, haven’t seen him in a year’’ Yixing still hadn’t figured out why Jongin was in China. Yixing was there for his sister’s burial, and some other business which was not something he fondly spoke off. But Jongin, what was his business? He never told anyone, and whenever Yixing spoke on the phone with Baekhyun, he had no idea either. They both flew to China together, went their separate ways, and flew back together. Yixing wanted an answer, but he wasn’t sure if he was going to get one.

‘’Everyone quiet, they’re here’’ The group of friends huddled together, forgetting the ugly lies they all hid from each other and getting drunk of the excitement. There wasn’t much to be excited about, they all knew he was going to find out one day, but not today, so for today everything was normal. Everything was alright and everything was okay.

‘’WELCOME BACK’’ They all screamed in unity, their smiles booming, from ear to ear. Jongin and Yixing nearly jumped out of their skin, knowing they were going to welcome them back but not knowing there was going to be a full party. Jongin’s eyes darted around and fell on Baekhyun, standing in the back motionless. He ran up, took the smaller in his arms and spun him around. His lips touched every part of the latter’s face, happiness scorching through his body.

Yixing hugged everyone, almost everyone, since he was still too scared. The group of friends said their welcome’s, all the little small talk of what happened in China was happening in smaller groups as they finished their second crate of beer. Nothing even seemed to be wrong, everything seemed fine on the outside. But almost all of them knew, they all knew about Jongin, Baekhyun, Chanyeol and Sehun. But those weren’t the only lies, there were more, deeply hidden that each of them would never tell. Everything was alright and everything was fine.

‘’God i missed you’’ Jongin mumbled as he kissed Baekhyun’s cheek for the 20th time that night. The other’s simply stared. They all chatted, the night was still young. But suddenly a light bulb exploded from one of the fairy lights above. The group looked up, and before they knew it the fairy lights blew up one by one, the backyard filling with darkness. The lights from inside Kyungsoo’s home died down, and it was dark. Not even the moon illuminated any sort of shapes or figures, they were blind. ‘’Wait Sehun where are you?’’ Chanyeol panicked, grabbing around him. ‘’Guys, guys where the fuck are you?’’ Jongdae screamed loudly into the night. Darkness engulfed them fully, they couldn’t reach each other anymore.

‘’Guys?’’ All the other voices were gone, Sehun stood alone in that backyard. He heard no movement, no voices, no breathing. ‘’You guys this isn’t funny, where the fuck are you?’’ He started to panic, his breathing picking up but it soon died down when he heard footsteps heading towards him. ‘’Chanyeol? Chanyeol is that you?’’ But before he knew it, he felt himself slipping, his mind going blank and unable to move. What the fuck was going on.

Sehun was the last person to wake up, the rest of the friends trying to shake him awake. ‘’Sehun? Sehun what the fuck up!’’ Minseok screamed in his face as his eyes shot open. He jumped to his feet quickly from his sitting position, head darting in every direction. Once he saw all his friends, and his boyfriend, before him, his heart seemed to calm down. ‘’Where the fuck are we? What the fuck is going on?’’ His voice was shaky and rough, as if he hadn’t spoken in 3 days. ‘’We don’t know, we don’t know anything’’ Junmyeon muttered from his spot on the floor. Baekhyun sat in a corner with his head down, Jongin stood somewhere in the middle. Kyungsoo was trying to help Jongdae get to his feet and Yixing stood beside Chanyeol and Minseok. All of them looked confused, tired and worn down. ‘’How long were we asleep?’’ Baekhyun asked, looking up for the first time. ‘’I don’t think we were asleep, i think we were drugged’’ Yixing said. ‘’How would you know? You got knowledge?’’ Jongin raised a brow at him. Yixing went quiet, and Sehun finally took a good look around him, and the rest followed. ‘’Where even are we?’’

They appeared to be in a hallway, there was a door right next to where Baekhyun was sitting. Before all of them was a long hallway and a staircase to their right. The long hallway had rows and rows of rooms, too many to count and too many to see due to the crappy lighting. A few cracked lightbulbs hung on the ceiling, the paint was chipping. They couldn’t see what was upstairs, the staircase too dimply lit to make out anything. ‘’What the fuck is this?’’ Kyungsoo’s voice boomed and echoed through the halls. Once Sehun saw what appeared to be the front door, he ran towards it and shook the knob violently, but to no avail. ‘’Fuck!’’ He screamed as loudly as he could, and just like Kyungsoo’s voice he heard it echo trough the hall. But his echo was replaced with footsteps from up above. All their eyes travelled towards the staircase, listening to the footsteps get louder, and then softer. ‘’What was that? Is anyone here?’’ Jongdae ran towards the staircase but was stopped by Jongin. ‘’You don’t know is that is the sick fuck that brought us here’’ And Jongdae stopped at that. ‘’Now what the fuck are we gonna do?’’ Junmyeon stepped forward, addressing them all. ‘’Should we split up and see what this place is all about, or should we stay together?’’

**POLL:**

[ _**SPLIT UP | STAY TOGETHER.** _ ](https://twitter.com/EXOESCAPEROOM2/status/1252945478766993408?s=20)


	5. CHAPTER TWO.

‘’Are you absolutely fucking insane? Split up? I think that is the worst thing we could possibly do right now’’ Yixing was just about fuming at Junmyeon’s words. Junmyeon simply shrugged his shoulders, looking back at the others. ‘’So we’re gonna stay together? Fine, why not’’ Jongin looked up the stairs, barely making out the top steps. ‘’Should we head upstairs first? I mean we heard footsteps, what if there are others out here?’’ All of them turned to Jongin, brows raised. ‘’How about we try to fucking figure out why the fuck we are here and who the fuck brought us here’’ Chanyeol snapped back, Jongin cowering away towards Baekhyun. Chanyeol didn’t like that.

‘’We won’t find a good answer anyway, i mean i don’t remember anyone grabbing me, i just kind of passed out’’ Minseok chimed in. ‘’I heard footsteps, they were coming towards me’’ Sehun hugged himself, desperately looking towards Chanyeol for some comfort. He didn’t want the comfort from him, but anything in this situation would do. He knew more than the rest knew, that was for sure. ‘’Footsteps? I never heard such a thing, i literally fell, my mind went blank and i woke up here’’ Jongdae couldn’t wrap his head around why this was happening, but he never dared to look towards Yixing. Yixing stood there, head bowed down and breathing harshly. ‘’Let’s go, i’m done with this bullshit, let’s just fucking go’’ Everyone turned to him. ‘’Alright, we’ll follow you oh so great leader’’ Chanyeol rolled his eyes and bumped his shoulder into the latter. ‘’I’m sorry Chanyeol’’ He didn’t know why he said it, but it kind of just blurted out. ‘’For what?’’ Chanyeol seemed angry, Yixing didn’t want to anger him further. ‘’Nothing, just sorry’’ He shouldn’t have said that.

The group travelled up the stairs, Yixing first and Chanyeol last. It was quiet, eerily quiet. The only sounds heard were the creaks of the wooden staircase as the ascended. No one spoke, no one said a word. Yixing wanted to turn, look back at Chanyeol, but he didn’t, he couldn’t. Chanyeol on the other hand, looked at someone else, soft smile on his lips and he watched him climb the steps. The footsteps from before were gone, all that was replaced with the creaking stairs and their heavy breathing. ‘’How much further, how fucking long have we been going up these stairs?’’ Baekhyun panted, holding his knees. They all looked towards Yixing, who they could barely see. ‘’Yixing, are up yet?’’ He didn’t respond, they could just make out the back of him.

‘’What the fuck is that’’ Yixing whispered, his voice shaking, and Jongin could swear he could hear the lump in his throat. The rest of the group nearly bolted up, finally arriving on the platform. They looked out into this huge room, there seemed to be no end. Somewhere in the middle, underneath one broken light bulb, stood someone, or something, they couldn’t quite figure out which. ‘’Hello, hey who are you?’’ Chanyeol called out, the rest shushing him. ‘’Are you the one who fucking brought us here?’’ The person, or thing, stood completely still, kind of like a mannequin. It was dark, but when their eyes finally adjusted, they could make out more details, not as if they wanted to. The thing, it stood frail, body skinny with all the bones protruding out of the flesh. It was grey, a disgusting smell omitting from it. Two black holes where it’s eyes should have been, mouth huge with rows and rows of teeth. It’s nail, oh god it’s nails. Long, black and covered in red. Blood, it was fucking blood. Yixing took a deep breath, slowly looking back at the others. ‘’ ** _Run_** ’’ He whispered.

**POLL:**

[ _**KILL CHANYEOL | KILL YIXING.** _ ](https://twitter.com/EXOESCAPEROOM2/status/1253307984962338817?s=20)


	6. CHANYEOL'S DEATH + FILE.

As soon as Yixing uttered those words, he turned and sped away, down the steps. It wasn’t long until the rest quickly followed. They could have been fine, The Thing was standing still. But once it saw Yixing’s quick movements, it started to twist and contort in weird ways, something they had never seen before. It got down on all fours, speeding towards the group.

Chanyeol was the last to get down the steps, the group sprinting into the long hallway with no end. He panted and screamed, but it was swallowed up by the long cries of the other’s. His knees were buckling, it must have been an after effect, because he wasn’t as fast as he used to be. Chanyeol yelled out to the other’s, who were far before him. Sehun kept turning and screaming at the top of his lungs that he had to hurry up. The Thing, it raced with an ungodly speed. It was so fucking fast, Chanyeol could feel it’s breath on the back of his neck.

And then the entire group stopped in their tracks, eyes wide open and too terrified to look back. But they heard it, they heard the painful cries from Chanyeol. The thing gripped it’s long fingernails around his neck, a sorrowful screech omitting from it’s throat. Chanyeol cried, the tears slipping down his face. ‘’Please, oh god, please don’t hurt me, oh my god’’ He sobbed, and the rest finally turned. The Thing took his other hand, the one that wasn’t around Chanyeol’s throat, and plunged them deep into his chest. Chanyeol let out the most painful gasp the group had ever heard. The Thing twisted it’s claw a few time, blood spewing from the boy’s mouth in the progress. Red, all they could see was that crimson red. It’s hand pulled out swiftly, holding Chanyeol’s beating heart in it’s disgusting claw. Sehun fell to his knees, sobbing and crying out to him. But Chanyeol didn’t move, his eyes rolled into the back of his head as The Thing dropped him on the floor.

**FILE:**

**Name:** Park Chanyeol

 **Age:** 22

 **What happened to him:** When Chanyeol turned 21, he fell into the black hole of drugs. Coming from an unstable family, it was only a matter of time until he did. But one day in the summer, a supplier brought a new drug from overseas, a big country, and Chanyeol tried it. He fell extremely ill, an overdose the doctor’s said. He spend several weeks in the hospital, and once he came out, he was clean. He was dating Oh Sehun at the time it happened, but Sehun didn’t know about his drug use. Chanyeol loved Sehun, but Sehun didn’t always return that love. Chanyeol felt alone at many times.

 **His lies:** When he felt alone, Baekhyun was always there. Baekhyun was dating Jongin, and Jongin was one of his best friends, but that didn’t matter. Over time, until his 22nd birthday, him and Baekhyun spend many nights together, and Chanyeol fell in love. Jongin was in China, it didn’t matter that much, he would never find out. The rest of the friend group knew too, besides Sehun. Chanyeol slowly fell out of love with Sehun, and in love with Baekhyun. But it was a forbidden love, but besides that, Chanyeol did not care.


	7. CHAPTER THREE.

Sehun’s knees throbbed, but that was only temporary. He had cried, but the tears stopped almost as soon as they started. Close to him was Baekhyun, who was screaming at the top of his lungs. Sehun turned and faced him, cheeks glowing red. Jongin stood beside Baekhyun, patting him on the shoulder. Yixing was visibly shaking, muttering something about never getting to formally apologize to him. The rest were silent, staring as The Thing feasted on Chanyeol’s flesh. It seemed content, for now, not looking up at the group or anything.

Junmyeon took the first step, shoving Kyungsoo out of the way and silently picking up Sehun from the floor. Jongin proceeded to do the same and they tiptoed away down the hall. There was a room to their right, Junmyeon opened it and swiftly closed it. There was a light on, but the corners of the room were not illuminated. Sehun could make out an air vent, kind of odd for such a small room. He turned, wiping the remaining tears from his cheeks. He wanted to cry more, scream out to his lover and pick him from the floor, but being strong was what they expected of him now, not to raise any panic. But Baekhyun’s screaming never stopped, not even when Jongin dragged him to the room.

‘’What the hell is wrong with you?’’ Jongin struggled to keep Baekhyun in his arms, who was flailing around yelling about wanting to save Chanyeol. Sehun sighed, walking up to his crazed friend and delivering the strongest slap in the face. Baekhyun stopped out of shock, holding his cheek as the group all gasped. ‘’Let’s get straight to the point Byun, i know you cheated on Jongin with Chanyeol, i think everyone here knows’’ Still holding his cheek, Baekhyun looked down and stepped away from Jongin. Jongin’s face fell, but seemed pretty calm for the remainder of it. ‘’Not that it matters anymore, he’s fucking dead’’ Sehun chuckled to himself, Kyungsoo nearly threw up.

The group stood in the far corners of the room, all staring at each other. The secret was finally out, at least one of them was. Jongin just stood there not moving, Baekhyun was trying to convince him that he loved him more than he loved Chanyeol, but everyone knew that wasn’t true. Sehun had known because of the text messages send between them, but he wanted this relationship to work out, so he never spoke about it. Maybe Chanyeol would come around and realize there was nobody like Sehun, but he’s dead now, it didn’t matter. ‘’What’s our plan? That Thing is going to be looking for us soon’’ Jongdae spoke up, gathering everyone’s attention. ‘’Is it safe to stay here? Or not?’’ Minseok gathered the strength to look at Jongdae, something he had been afraid to do for months. He couldn’t look him in the eyes, that was still off limits. He would forget, he would.

‘’I think it’s best if we see if there is an end to this hallway, perhaps maybe an exit, or a window we can break, you never know’’ Sehun walked towards the door and opened it, Minseok following behind him. But the sound of The Thing walking startled him. It was close, Sehun stuck out his head to inspect. ‘’ **WATCH OUT** ’’ Minseok screamed.

**POLL:**

[ _**KILL SEHUN | KILL MINSEOK.** _ ](https://twitter.com/EXOESCAPEROOM2/status/1254754674240077825?s=20)


	8. MINSEOK'S DEATH + FILE.

Sehun got yanked back with such force that he stumbled back and fell into Junmyeon. Minseok was desperately trying to shut the door. When Sehun poked his head around the corner, Minseok could see The Thing stalking towards them, screeching noises coming from it’s low hanging mouth. He pulled the door back and it nearly latched, but a greater force pulled it back open. The ginormous hand with long fingernails got a hold of Minseok, about to pull him from the room. Jongdae jumped forward, grasping Minseok’s sleeve and pulling back. ‘’Stop, holy fuck stop!’’ Jongdae was screaming, The Thing screeched back. The other’s were frozen in shock, but Sehun and Jongin jumped forward and helped Jongdae pull Minseok down.

Minseok’s eyes filled with tears, the nails digging into his flesh painfully. This was it, this was his end, and he never got to have that last drink he wanted. As Jongdae cried out, tugging at him, Minseok stared into his eyes. ‘’I’m sorry Jongdae, I’m sorry for killing your little brother’’ Finally, his secret was out. Jongdae looked up at him, his grip loosened. ‘’W... What? What did you say?’’ But as he lost strength, The Thing swiftly pulled Minseok away.

The Thing tore of Minseok’s limbs one by one, and Jongdae could only stare. It was Sehun that gathered everyone, pulling them out the room and down the hall. It was a bloodbath, Minseok’s blood splattered on all their clothes and faces. Jongdae needed to be pulled along, not interested in moving another inch. The shock came over his body, sending shivers down his spine. His best friend, Minseok, what the hell?

**FILE:**

**Name:** Kim Minseok

 **Age:** 25

 **What happened to him?:** Ever since he fell in love with Jongdae, Minseok had not dared to speak the words out loud. Jongdae wasn’t into him, Jongdae was straight and was crushing on a girl. Minseok drowned in the world of alcohol, relieving his heartache in the form of a substance. His addiction was bad, drinking every day and everywhere he went, not being able to go without. He wanted to tell Jongdae so bad, but never found the courage.

 **His lies:** One night, after many bottles of Jack Daniels, Minseok decided it was a good idea to drive around and enjoy the night sky. Drunk and content, he stepped into the car, but not even down the road he crashed into another car from the back. Minseok stumbled out, finding the body of Jongdae’s little brother on the road. Minseok fled the scene, and he never told Jongdae.


	9. CHAPTER FOUR.

Jongdae couldn’t move, entire body frozen. Regret poured through his veins, head clouded. He barely realized that he was crying, Jongin wiped his cheeks, laughing softly. ‘’Don’t worry Jongdae, Minseok is still right there!’’ Jongin pointed towards the corner, the rest followed his gaze in confusion. ‘’What the fuck did you say?’’ Jongdae shoved Jongin away harshly, snapping out from his daze. Yixing jumped between them swiftly, calming down Jongdae. ‘’He didn’t have his medication yet, stop’’ The rest all looked at Jongin. ‘’Medication? Jongin are you sick?’’ Kyungsoo walked up to him. ‘’Me? Not really, i’m completely fine?’’ Jongin was sent into hysterics, gazing at the end of the hall. ‘’I don’t know what his medication is for, but i saw him take some pills in the plane, he probably doesn’t feel well, we shouldn’t hold him accountable for it’’ Yixing assured the rest, even if he wasn’t so sure himself. While the rest looked at Yixing and listened to him talk, Jongin smirked.

The group went further, as they hadn’t reached the end of the hallway yet. ‘’How fucking long is this shit? We have been walking for forever’’ They felt safe as they couldn’t hear The Thing anymore, thinking it had still been feasting on Minseok’s body far down the hall. Sehun was the first to reach the end, no light illuminating him anymore. His hand felt along the wall, and he found a doorknob. ‘’Guys! Guys there’s a fucking door here!’’ He yelled a bit too enthusiastically. The rest ran up to where they heard his voice and Junmyeon slammed his shoulder into the locked door. With a few tries, the handles broke off and the door fell back, falling onto some grass. Kyungsoo was smiling and was about to pat Junmyeon on the shoulder but quickly let his hand fall.

It was dark outside, but there was a moon, and it illuminated a path before them. Huge fencing surrounded them everywhere they looked, even the path before them. Barbed wire on the top, protecting anything from coming in, or coming out. Jongdae walked up to Yixing and laid a hand on his shoulder. ‘’If anything happens out there, thanks for your help, and i’m sorry’’ Yixing looked back, knowing all too well what this was about. But they would make it out alive, so killing him now wouldn’t be satisfying. The group took a few steps forward, not saying a word. Suddenly fast and loud footsteps came from inside the building, and they could see The Thing’s silhouette stalking towards them rapidly. ‘’ **RUN, NOW** ’’ Jongdae screamed.

**POLL:**

[ **_KILL KYUNGSOO | KILL JONGDAE._ ** ](https://twitter.com/EXOESCAPEROOM2/status/1255205715221925895?s=20)


	10. JONGDAE'S DEATH + FILE.

It was moving fast, dust from inside floating around the group as they turned and sprinted towards the path surrounded by fencing. They ran, as fast as they could, not wanting to lose another life like the two friends they had just lost. Sehun was just before Jongdae, who was the last of the group And tired of all the running. It never seemed to end, it was a constant race, they didn’t know how to escape. And the fencing? Why was it here? Where did it lead to? Sehun’s mind was full of thoughts. Jongdae was panting, and Sehun slowed down a bit and took a hold of his hand, pulling him along.

‘’Don’t do this Sehun, let me go’’ Jongdae pleaded trying to free himself from the younger’s grip. ‘’Oh shut the fuck up Jongdae, just because you probably made mistakes like all of us doesn’t mean i’m gonna let you die!’’ Sehun screamed back, but Jongdae was adamant. ‘’Yixing, Yixing i’m sorry, i’m sorry that i killed her’’ He knew his last moments were up already, better apologize before it is too late. Yixing turned back swiftly, knowing all too well who Jongdae was talking about. He slowed his speed down to match that of Jongdae and Sehun. ‘’I fucking knew it was you, i fucking knew it’’ And Jongdae could barely utter another apology before Yixing pushed him back harshly. Jongdae fell butt first into the grass.

The Thing had caught up, twisting and contorting as it saw it’s next pray on the ground. Sehun tried, Sehun really tried to help Jongdae, but The Thing was faster. It swooped Jongdae from the ground easily, it’s mouth with the rows of sharp teeth opening, it kept getting wider and wider, until the rest of it’s head was almost nothing but it’s mouth. It snapped down right onto Jongdae’s neck, beheading him from the neck up. The rest of him fell lifelessly, blood squirting. Yixing was up ahead again, Kyungsoo witnessed the whole thing and was about to throw up again. The friend group ran, down the dark path, knocking into the fencing from time to time. It was all over for them.

**FILE:**

**Name:** Kim Jongdae

 **Age:** 23

 **What happened to him?:** Kim Jongdae was always the normal one, he studied well, he listened to his parents, and lived a very good life up until his 22nd year. His studying became an afterthought, and partying seemed to be a priority. He drank and had fun, sometimes a little too much fun. His parents disowned him quickly after, and he resulted to crime to pay for his living expenses.

 **His lies:** In that same year that Jongdae’s life got turned upside down, he met someone special. She was Yixing’s sister, a lovely lady. Jongdae wasn’t in love, but he was turned on. He needed her, even if it was his friend’s sister. He persuaded her to stay the night one day, and she did. During their romantic evening, she told him that if she ever got pregnant, she would die, her ovaries not being able to take it, so they had to be careful. Jongdae pretended he would, but secretly never used a condom. Yixing’s sister ended up pregnant, Jongdae abandoned her to let her take care of it, but she decided she wanted to keep it. Jongdae never saw her again, he only heard about her from Yixing, and the news that she passed during childbirth. Yixing never knew it was Jongdae.


	11. CHAPTER FIVE.

This time, they never stopped running. They didn’t seek for cover, they didn’t slow down and cry about it. They all kept sprinting, their heavy breath filling the air. It was a cold night, they could all feel it, which was weird, since it had been warm and nice at the party before. Surrounding the fencing, there were nothing but trees. Rows and rows of trees, and before they suddenly could see those light bulbs again. They hunt from the barbed wire that hung above the path, illuminating the dirt they ran on. Not a word was said, they were all thinking the same thing. Jongin was the worst, his breath sounded rugged and as if he was about to pass out. Yixing said something about pills, earlier, Baekhyun became worried. ‘’Hey, you okay?’’ He didn’t sound the best himself, but Jongin sounded and looked as if he could collapse within a second. Jongin waved his hand at him, small smile on his face. ‘’I’m fine, just need to continue’’

Baekhyun ran behind him to make sure, pushing him along. He never truly cared for Jongin, but he was still a friend, and he didn’t look well. They ran, but Jongin kept falling behind. ‘’Can’t we stop guys? Jongin looks as if he is going to literally die within second’’ Junmyeon was up ahead and looked back without slowing his pace. ‘’I see something ahead, just keep pushing!’’ He screamed, picking up his pace. Jongin showed another smile to Baekhyun, reassuring him that he could make it. They started sprinting again, this time a little faster. They hadn’t heard the thing for about 20 minutes now, they were getting worried.

Junmyeon screamed at them to hurry, and they fastened again. Junmyeon was standing in a huge open area, the run down fencing surrounding them taller than the path they just took. They couldn’t see the corners, too little light. They stood in awe, looking around. The ground was some sort of sand, a little wet from presumably rain. ‘’What the hell is this?’’ Baekhyun took a few steps forward, looking at the sky. Jongin came up behind him, a hand on his shoulder. Baekhyun was just going to let it happen, Chanyeol was dead already. Jongin’s face was blank, staring straight ahead of him. ‘’Hey, you feeling better?’’ Sehun came from behind the group, Jongin snapped out of his haze. ‘’I feel fine, just sick, i wish i could lay down’’ Sehun smiled at him, nodding his head. ‘’You can, the sand looks pretty comfortable’’ Jongin didn’t laugh.

Kyungsoo and Junmyeon were looking around the pen, a little awkwardly, while Sehun, Jongin and Baekhyun stayed behind and sat on the ground next to the entrance. Yixing was pacing around, wrecking his brain around any possible solution as to why they were here. ‘’What even is this? Like why are we here, what is this for?’’ The rest didn’t answer, they all looked at the ground. But that was until a siren rang out, loud and clear. They heard something mechanical moving, like a door. Kyungsoo and Junmyeon came running back. ‘’Guys this isn’t fucking good, there are more of those things coming!’’

**POLL:**

[ _**KILL BBH, ZYX AND DKS | KILL KJI, OSH AND KJM.** _ ](https://twitter.com/EXOESCAPEROOM2/status/1255827791909707776?s=20)


	12. BBH, ZYX, DKS, KJM'S DEATH + FILES.

As Junmyeon and Kyungsoo came at them with great speed, Jongin and Sehun jumped to their feet. They were about to run towards the entrance, but The original Thing was standing right there, on it’s two feet. Baekhyun looked the other way, where three more creatures crawled from the darkness. Jongin took Sehun’s arm, they quickly looked at each other. ‘’Where the fuck do we go?’’ Yixing yelled over the screeching sounds the creatures were making. ‘’I don’t fucking know!’’ Junmyeon screamed back. The Thing’s, they were standing still, just staring at them. ‘’Why the fuck aren’t they moving?’’ Jongin screamed. ‘’Come on, do something, take them!’’ He screamed louder. The friends looked at him, as if to say ‘shut the fuck up’.

Kyungsoo looked at Junmyeon, who looked back at him. They both smiled, reassuring and real. ‘’I forgive you Kyungsoo, don’t worry’’ Kyungsoo nodded promptly. ‘’I forgive you too alright?’’ Yixing stared at the ground. ‘’I hope Chanyeol forgives me’’ Tears pooled from his eyes. Baekhyun stepped towards Jongin, knowing this might be the last time he sees him. He walked forward promptly. His hand carefully placed on his cheek, stroking the reddened skin. ‘’I’m sorry, i’m sorry for not being honest with you, and i’m sorry for not returning the love you gave me’’ Tears slipped down his own cheek, Jongin stared at him questionably. ‘’You loved me so much, and i never gave it back, i’m sorry Jongin, i didn’t deserve you’’ He leaned forward, placing his lips onto his. ‘’If you get out, get some help alright? You’re not well’’ Another kiss, deeper this time. Sehun could only stare at the ground.

It was like a last goodbye between them all, they didn’t know who would survive right now. There were 4 creatures and 6 of them, 2 could slip away. As the noises got louder, they all looked to their side, the monsters charging suddenly. Jongin jumped out the way, smiling. Sehun fell back as one of them crashed into him. The Thing grabbed Baekhyun, twisting him until his torso ripped in two, insides pooling onto the sand. Another one tore Junmyeon’s head clean off, feasting on it. The third creature had torn Kyungsoo’s limb one by one. The last one headed for Yixing, huge teeth biting down onto his side. Jongin and Sehun ran towards the path back to the building. It was almost over.

**BYUN BAEKHYUN’S FILE:**

**Name:** Byun Baekhyun

 **Age:** 23

 **What happened to him?:** Baekhyun has been a snobby kid since birth, not listening to anyone. He never believed in love, until he saw Chanyeol one day. At a coffeeshop, with Sehun. Baekhyun knew Sehun, but he had never seen Chanyeol before. Since he was taken, Baekhyun didn’t know what to do. But when he saw him with his best friend Jongin, he knew. He started dating the weird kid Jongin, just to get closer to Chanyeol.

 **His lies:** When Chanyeol was in his lowest moments, Baekhyun took his chance. He manipulated his boyfriend and his secret lover for months, trapping them both. But he truly started to care for Chanyeol, and he fell in love. But Chanyeol was still with Sehun, and he was still with Jongin. It was true love that was not meant to be, and he hurt multiple people in the process.

**ZHANG YIXING’S FILE:**

**Name:** Zhang Yixing

 **Age:** 24

 **What happened to him?:** He lead a normal life in China, his family helping him get through it. But it changed once he found out his family wasn’t who they said they were. His father had a whole underground drug business going on, and he needed Yixing to help. So Yixing did, and he moved to South Korea to do so.

 **His lies:** Once in South Korea, he so happened to run into the friend group. They invited him over, and slowly but surely he was one of the pack. It was all until his father shipped a new drug over to him, and he needed to find test subjects. He knew Chanyeol had done drugs before, so he slipped them in his drink. Chanyeol ended up in the hospital, on the brink of death.

**DO KYUNGSOO’S FILE:**

**Name:** Do Kyungsoo

 **Age:** 23

 **What happened to him?:** Do Kyungsoo was raised into wealth. His family owned a successful business, and their money was the top priority. Kyungsoo never wanted to live like that, his whole life driven by money? That’s not what he wanted. But he enjoyed the luxuries he had, and the money he got to spend.

 **His lies:** Junmyeon was sick, cancer he said to the friend group. Kyungsoo felt so bad, since Junmyeon barely ever had any money. He offered to pay, and gave the money to his friend. Junmyeon ran with the money, gambling. Kyungsoo found out one day, and called the police. Junmyeon got arrested and sentenced to 2 years in jail. He felt guilty, he was never the same since.

**KIM JUNMYEON’S FILE:**

**Name:** Kim Junmyeon

 **Age:** 25

 **What happened to him?:** Opposite to Kyungsoo, Junmyeon lived in poverty. His family never had anything, he had to make money by working stupid jobs. He got swallowed up by the illegal world of gambling by accident, walking into a poker night one day. He could make quick cash, supporting his family.

 **His lies:** Poker wasn’t his strongest suit, he lost many times. After two weeks, his money was gone, he had nothing. His genius idea was to scam his friends out of him. Pretending to have cancer, that was a nice sob story right? He never felt good about it, but anything to gamble. Kyungsoo gave him that money, and he went back to his poker. He has felt guilty towards Kyungsoo ever since, until he found out it was Kyungsoo who reported him to the police.


	13. CHAPTER SIX.

They left those four behind, Sehun wanted to cry. It’s the first time it truly hit him, everyone was dead, everyone was gone. Jongin ran beside him, speeding up his pace. They ran down the path faster than the first time, their feet barely seen as they traveled at a high speed. Jongdae’s body, or what was left of it spread across the path. They didn’t speak a word, they just ran. They could both make it out, right?

  
Sehun and Jongin reached the building, jumping over the fallen door as they ran back inside. Their footsteps echoed as they ran. The bodies of Chanyeol and Minseok lay flat on the floor, they didn’t look at them. The both of them nearly got back to the front where they first woke up until they saw the swung open door. They sprinted inside, slamming the door shut. Sehun looked around the room swiftly and saw a pipeline, something he didn’t see before. ‘’Help me with this’’ Sehun ordered as he tugged at the rusted pipe. Jongin stood there, running a hand through his hair. ‘’I’m not doing shit Sehun, don’t you get it?’’ But he didn’t listen, Sehun kept pulling at the pipe until it broke lose from the wall.

  
He took the pipe and barricaded it in front of the door, locking them in. ‘’This should keep it out until we find a solution, we have to get out’’ He nudged the door, but it didn’t budge. Jongin laughed, starting as a small chuckle but it turned into a manic giggle. ‘’Jongin do you have your pills with you? You must have lost them at the entrance, are you alright?’’ Sehun was genuinely worried, placing a hand on Jongin’s shoulder. But his hand got pushed off harshly by an angry looking Jongin. ‘’Pills? I don’t take pills’’ Sehun raised a brow. ‘’Think about it Sehun, really think about it, do you really believe that you’ll get out alive?’’ He could do nothing but stare.

  
‘’What do you mean by that Jongin?’’ He stepped back. ‘’Those things, they literally ate the other’s already, what makes you so different that you think you can get out?’’ ‘’By using my brain Jongin, try doing that’’ Sehun had enough, and he was confused. What the hell has gotten into Jongin? ‘’Jongin, will you maybe explain your illness to me?’’ His question was careful. ‘’Schizophrenia Sehun, i see shit that isn’t there, but i don’t take any pills for it, it helps me get more creative’’ Sehun was about to ask another question, but the sound of heavy dragging snapped his attention away. Those Things, they were coming back inside. ‘’We have to protect ourselves, come on let’s go’’

**POLL:**

[ _**KILL JONGIN | KILL SEHUN.** _ ](https://twitter.com/EXOESCAPEROOM2/status/1256167410752720896?s=20)


	14. JONGIN'S DEATH + FILE.

Sehun had to make some sort of sacrifice, he either could lock them in and have The Thing burst inside, that could give them a few minutes, or he could unlatch the pipe from the door and defend him. Jongin was annoyed, tapping his foot against the cold cement floor. Sehun didn’t understand what Jongin meant earlier, he couldn’t quite catch the situation. ‘’Come on, there’s another pipe there, pull it off the wall it’s no-‘’ But he was interrupted by Jongin’s hand going up. ‘’Sehun, dear Sehun, stop telling me what to do’’ Sehun’s mind was working overtime, what was going on.

Jongin walked up to the door promptly, pulling the latch up and opening the door. ‘’What the fuck are you doing?’’ He could hear The Thing get closer. ‘’You see here Sehun, you knew, didn’t you?’’ Jongin walked towards him, his strut slow. ‘’You knew Baekhyun was cheating on me, and you knew that the other’s also knew. But guess what, so did i! And all the other shit they had done to each other’’ Jongin chuckled lowly. ‘’This is revenge Sehun, my revenge’’ Sehun finally felt tears on his cheek, as the pipe in his hand lowered. ‘’I am very much ill, schizophrenia in fact! I’ve known since i was young’’ He inched closer to him, until their faces were centimetres apart. ‘’But that never stopped me, i needed them dead, they never spoke their truths, they kept it to themselves, what selfish people they were’’ Jongin’s lips were only one millimetre away from his. ‘’But you Sehun, you never did anything wrong, you’re an angel! But you still kept it from me that my boyfriend was cheating on me with YOUR boyfriend’’ Sehun’s breath hitched.

‘’So this is to all of them, to all the liars, the cheaters, the killers, the convicts, this is for them’’ The Thing was creeping up behind Jongin as he was smiling. ‘’This thing would never kill me, i created this game!’’ His laugh was manic, Sehun shuddered. He had to think fast. In a split second, without much thought, he whacked the pipeline across Jongin’s head, who stumbled to the side. The Thing roared at the sudden movement. As Jongin groaned in pain, Sehun took his arm and flung him towards the creature, who eagerly plunged it’s fingernails into Jongin’s side and picked him up. Before The Thing turned and devoured him, Sehun had some last words. ‘’Just because other’s had secrets, does not mean you get to kill them, you’re insane Jongin, **enjoy hell** ’’

**FILE:**

**Name:** Kim Jongin

 **Age:** 23

 **What happened to him?:** Schizophrenia, it made him insane. The start of his illness was scary, he heard voices and saw shadows, but it gradually got worse and worse up until he was 22. Jongin felt no emotion anymore, only anger. He was good at masking it, that was his specialty. But Baekhyun was different for him, it was the first time he ever felt love since birth. He felt wanted, and everything seemed to turn around for him

 **His lies:** It was all until Baekhyun cheated on him with his best friend Chanyeol. He witnessed it himself, and all the progress he made with his mental health was gone. The anger came back and got worse when he learned that his entire friend group knew. From there on he started digging and found all the little secrets they were hiding.


	15. CHAPTER SEVEN, THE END.

The deafening screams from the dying one, Sehun nearly collapsed. But this was no time to let his emotions get the best of him. A deep shaky breath as his eyes darted around the room. They had been here before, what did he see? As he scanned the room, his eyes landed on something in the corner. That’s right, there was an air vent! He ran and shook the opening until it came off. The Thing was roaring, almost as it knew that he was trying to escape. Sehun had no idea where the vent would take him, or of it even led to an escape. But he crawled, and swiftly put the opening of the air vent back in it’s place, trying his hardest to create a barrier between him and the creature.

He crawled and crawled, it felt like he had been in there for ages. It was all until he felt a gust of wind, refreshing and shaking him awake. A final sprint, and he’d be out, he thought. Sehun sped up his crawl and swiftly pushed the creaking exit, it fell to the ground with a thud. He saw it, he saw the flashing lights speeding towards him. ‘’Stop right there, hands up!’’ He heard a voice yell. As he came to his feet, Sehun raised his arms. The military? What in the world was the military doing here?

**5 WEEKS LATER.**

The courtroom was dead silent, as the judge ruled his sentenced. Sehun sat quietly, overbearing pain of having to tell the story again and again taking over his body. Coming back home, seeing his family break down in tears, his brother overcome with emotions which Sehun could swear he didn’t have. He didn’t sleep, he hadn’t had a proper night sleep since the incident. And all the police work, it was exhausting. He told the story at least 10 times now, a sobbed every time.

What had happened? Well Jongin wanted his revenge, his illness getting the best of him and taking control, making him go ballistic. But it wasn’t all blamed on the schizophrenia, his plan was too elaborate to only be an episode of psychosis. Jongin went to China a year ago, they all thought because of his job or to maybe accompany Yixing or have a year off. But no, Jongin convinced the Chinese government to let him use one of their test facilities for his revenge. The test facility resided in South Korea, it had been a secret housing somewhere in the northern region of South Korea, near the North Korean border, that’s why the SK military never found it.

China had been mutating and breeding different creatures that Sehun still did not know the name of. They were kept in the facility under cold restrictions, hence why the warm night suddenly turned stone cold. The big open space with the path, it was to see how the creatures performed in the open. Sehun didn’t know much else, just that it had all been filmed, every angle of the facility had a security camera so the Chinese could keep track without actually being in the facility. The entire story still made no sense to him, but as long as they got punished. Jongin slipped drugs into their drinks while he made his round to talk to everyone during the party, that part made sense to Sehun. That’s why they all just dropped, it had something to do with the chemicals. The judge ruled the parties involved with the mutants guilty, and they were sentenced to life without parole. The creatures? They were killed and all the information the Chinese had was destroyed.

Sehun stood, 8 bouquets of flowers in both hands. He felt defeated, tears staining his pretty cheeks. So much had happened, so many things went wrong, so many things could have been avoided. But he stood by their graves bravely, facing them for the first time since that day. ‘’Hey you guys! How have you been’’ His voice cracked at least 5 times in that one sentence. ‘’Do you guys remember when we first got together? Thinking we were all just some miserable teens who didn’t know the world, and didn’t know harm, got we were naive’’ Laughing at himself, Sehun slowly placed the flowers on each grave. Even one on Jongin, Sehun had forgiven. The last grave, Park Chanyeol. Sehun bent down, hugging his knees as his finger traced his name. The flood works picked up, strangled cries from within his soul. ‘’God i miss you’’ Hand stroked the cold stone. ‘’Thank you for still showing me love, thank you for still being with me even if you weren’t thinking of me’’ His shirt was wet, his cheeks red. ‘’I should have loved you more, shouldn’t i? I walked from you a few times, too scared to be hurt. I still love you Chanyeol, and i always will’’ Sehun slowly came to his feet, dusting off his knees. ‘’Goodbye you guys, i’ll come visit often! **Rest easy, i love you** ’’


End file.
